1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a toner cartridge including a toner, an image forming apparatus, and a method for controlling the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to print an image on a printing medium such as paper according to an input signal. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multifunctional apparatuses that combine all or some of the functions of the aforementioned devices.
The image forming apparatus may include a main body to store or feed papers as well as to support or drive various constituent components contained therein, and a developing device mounted to the main body to form an image on papers. In this case, the developing device may include a toner cartridge to store a toner, and a developing unit to form an image on a sheet of paper using toners supplied from the toner cartridge.
The toner cartridge may store a homogeneous developer composed of toners, or may also store a heterogeneous developer in which toners and carriers are mixed.